LED-based lighting fixtures are employed for a variety of illumination applications. In some cases, the lighting fixture may include a controller, one or more LED-based light sources, and may further include one or more components to facilitate heat dissipation, in one incorporated unit. To replace any one element of such an incorporated unit may require either replacement of the entire lighting fixture or repair by a skilled technician. Additionally, physically exchanging new LED-based light sources for the existing LED-based light sources can be difficult if different LED-based lighting assemblies are desired, or if the existing LED-based source(s) fail.
Recessed lighting is a popular lighting option for both new construction and remodeling. With recessed lighting, the majority of a lighting fixture is disposed substantially behind or recessed into an architectural surface or feature, such as a ceiling (or wall, or soffit). The lighting fixture typically includes a housing (sometimes commonly referred to as a “can”), a bulb such as an incandescent, fluorescent or halogen bulb, and some means for electrically connecting the fixture to a source of operating power. With new construction, the fixture is typically supported by hangars attached to joists. When remodeling, to reduce the amount of ceiling (or other architectural surface) that is removed, the fixture may be inserted through a ceiling hole and attached to the drywall forming the ceiling, wherein the ceiling hole provides a light exit aperture for light generated by the fixture's bulb.